El Destino Es Raro
by Doctor Profesor Patricio
Summary: El destino es bastante raro, a veces es un maldito cuando cierra una puerta, en otras es bondadoso al abrir una ventana. Pero también, puede bloquear ambas para dejarte morir en la soledad.


"**El Destino Es Raro"**

**Hola de nuevo a quien llegue a leer mis historias. Wii, tengo 1 semanas libre, así que me anime a escribir esto. A diferencia de la anterior historia, esta es mas seria. Bueno, ya que a nadie le interesa leer esto, mejor me voy a la historia**

**Advertencias: **Fem-slash (chica X chica), leve Slash (chico X chico), Algunos temas no aptos para todo publico, ¿No gustas? ¡No leas!

**Parejas:** Courtney X Gwen, con otras menores.

¿Por qué la vida me ha tenido que tratar de esta manera? ¿Que habré echo en el pasado como para que el karma me castigara de esta manera? ¿Por qué tuve que tomar aquellas decisiones? Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así. Parece que la felicidad me odia, porque las cosas nunca salen como las tenias planeadas. ¡Malditos sentimientos! ¿Por qué tuve que ser como soy?

Nunca quise que mi relación con Duncan y Courtney terminara de esta manera. Pero, no se puede tener siempre lo que uno quiere, ¿Cierto?

Todo esto comenzó en 'Total Drama Action', cuando termine con Trent. Muchos fans tuvieron varias reacciones hacia aquel suceso. Algunos me odiaron, otros en cambio se alegraron, y algunos tuvieron total indiferencia hacia aquello; pero termine con el, no por dejarme ganar los desafíos, sino porque, por amor a dios ¡era demasiado afeminado! Al principio era todo muy bueno y maravilloso, era un novio esplendido. Pero después, siempre quería tomarme la mano, besarme en publico, estarme abrazando, todo esto termino colmando mi ya de por si poca paciencia, y por ende decidí terminar con el. A veces, parecía que yo era el hombre y el la mujer en nuestra relación, nunca me gusto eso.

Aunque, hubo otro porque, un porque moreno y mandón. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella, si oíste bien dije ELLA, ¿Tienes algún problema por eso? Como si me importara la opinión de los demás.

Me sentía rara por estar enamorada de una chica, aunque ya todos dicen que soy rara por lo que no me sorprende. Comencé a sentirme así cuando ella apareció en 'Total Drama Action', me gustaba el como ella lograba tener al revoltoso de Duncan como cual cachorrito amaestrado. El como ella era tan competitiva, y a diferencia de Heather, no tenia que ser una perra manipuladora con todo mundo para conseguirlo lo que quería. Aunque después comenzó a serlo un poco, aunque no me importó, ya que ya me habían eliminado del reality para ese entonces.

Esa fue la razón por la que me comencé a acercarme a Duncan. Quería saber el como era Courtney, como poder agradarle, saber que le gustaba; esperando con ansias a que el y ella rompieran. Lo cual, según mis especulaciones calculaban que, seria en cinco meses como máximo.

El problema llego cuando la maldita 'fanbase' empezó a especular que estaba enamorada de Duncan, ¡Maldito sea el jodido fandom! Duncan empezó a comportarse extraño hacia mí, mas 'amistoso' podría decirse. Y Courtney empezó a sospechar que quería quitárselo de su lado, por lo que empezó a odiarme.

Al terminar la temporada, aun quería tener una oportunidad de tenerla, y el destino me abrió las puertas cuando logre entrar a 'Total Drama World Tour'.

Me emocione al saber que estaría en el mismo equipo que ella, y aun más por el hecho de Duncan fue descalificado tras el primer desafío junto con el campirano de Ezekiel, zeke, el zeke o como demonios se hiciera llamar el tipo.

Con todo eso, iba a tener una segunda oportunidad de acercarme a ella, conocer de ella, que se enamorara de mí. Ya me veía, estando las dos, queriéndonos, besándonos, sin importar lo que los otros digieran. Mi vida seria maravillosa, como en los cuentos de hadas. Excepto, que la vida no es un cuento de hadas, y los finales felices no existen por que siempre esta la bruja mala. En esta historia, es una bruja mala punk y con un mohicano verde.

En ese día, el desafío sería en Londres. Chris nos dijo que teníamos que encontrar al asesino antes de que nos hallara nosotros. Ese día era perfecto, claro si no cuentas el hecho de que podíamos morir en cualquier momento, pero eso era aparte. Me logre acercar lo más posible a Courtney, estaba tan feliz, ese mismo día le iba a confesar lo que sentía, no había nada que me pudiera detener. Pero entonces apareció EL. Resulta que Duncan era el 'asesino' que capturamos nosotras dos. Con su regreso a la competencia, Courtney se veía tan feliz, tan emocionada. Me di cuenta de que no iba a tener nunca una oportunidad con ella.

Estaba en el confesionario cuando EL entró. Me puse a pensar, en que sus labios serían lo más cercano que estaría de los de ella. Por eso lo besé. Me imagine la imagen de ella, el como serian sus labios, el sabor que tendrían, la suavidad que tendrían. Después me arrepentí de ello, por que cuando Courtney se entero de eso, empezó a odiarme completamente y también causó mi expulsión del show.

Al ya no tener ni a Trent ni a Courtney, decidí salir con Duncan. Podría imaginar que era ella y hacer como que cumplí mi sueño e, inclusive quererlo y… ¡A quien quiero engañar!, nunca lo podre llegar a amar, pero, es lo más aproximado que estaré en mi vida de ella.

Aunque, e destino cierra una puerta para abrir una ventana, ¿No? Chris nos dijo que participaríamos en la siguiente temporada del reality, con lo que tendría la oportunidad de hacer las pases con ella. Pero nunca te puedes fiar de un presentador de un reality show.

Resulta que el yate en el que íbamos no nos llevaría a la 'Isla Wawanakwa', si no a 'Playa Des Loser'. Bueno, ese lugar mucho mejor que esa asquerosa isla así que no hay nada de malo con ello.

Estaba reposando en la piscina, sentada a lado de Duncan. El agua golpeaba suavemente mi cuerpo. Creo que Duncan estaba hablando, aunque no preste la mínima atención a ello. Me quede sumida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pasara si se lo digo? No me puede odiar más, pero estaría arriesgando una relación que ya tengo. Aunque no siento nada por el, por lo que no pasaría nada. ¿Me aceptara o me rechazara? No sé que debería hacer.

"Y, ¿Qué opinas Gwen?" Me preguntó Duncan.

"Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?" Le conteste.

"¿En que has estado pensando?" Me preguntó "Te he notado muy distante desde que llegamos aquí ¿Te sucede nada?"

Oh nada, es que estoy pensando en dejarte e irme con tu exnovia. Obviamente no podía contestarle eso por lo que solo le dije lo primero que se me vino a lamente.

"Oh nada, es que ya había olvidado lo grandioso que era este lugar" Mentí. No necesitaba saber la verdad aun.

"Si lo se" Me contesto mientras posaba su brazo por detrás de mi cuello para abrazarme. Me incomodaba este tipo de cosas, y más por que Courtney estaba dentro del agua y nos regreso a ver, pero hizo como que no paso nada saliéndose de la piscina y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

De pronto Duncan se levanto. Me dijo que iba a su habitación a recostarse un rato, que me iba a ver mañana, que no lo fuera a molestar por el momento, porque le dolía la cabeza.

Me quede sumida en la duda y desesperación.

"Amiga, ¿Que te pasa?" Me pregunto una voz femenina tras de mi. Me di la vuelta para poder quien era. Era Leshawna. Hubiera deseado que estuviera más tiempo en la tercera temporada para que me aconsejara mejor el que debí haber hecho en aquel reality.

"A hola" Le conteste "Leshawna, ¿Podrías venir? Quiero preguntarte algo"

"Lo que quieras" Me contestó.

"Es algo mas personal, por lo que estaría mas cómoda si" Le explique.

"Por supuesto" Me contesto con su usual alegría.

Me salí de la piscina y empecé a caminar junto a ella con destino a mi habitación. Necesitaba su ayuda para saber que es lo que debería hacer con estos sentimientos que llevan casi dos años carcomiendo desde el interior. Finalmente llegamos a mi cuarto en 'Playa Des Loser'. Me senté en un lado de la cama.

"Por favor siéntate aquí" Le indique a un lado mio.

"Y, ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja en tu cabeza hermana?" Me preguntó.

Me quede mirando al suelo por un momento, no estaba segura de esto.

"Puedes contarme lo que quieras Gwen" Me dijo con un tono mas serio. Creo que puedo confiar en ella.

"Leshawna" Hable "¿Qué pensarías si... que pensarías si…?" empecé a tartamudear

"¿Si que?" Me preguntó.

"¿Qué pensarías si.. Te digo que no quiero a Duncan?" Le pregunte, me pareció un ben comienzo.

"No me sorprendería" Me contesto la morena "Pero te conozco Gwen. Esa no es la duda que te molesta, ¿Qué es lo que ENREALIDAD necesitas contarme?"

Me sorprendió. Ella era bastante lista para este tipo de cosas.

"Bueno es que… es que… ¡es que estoy enamorada de Courtney!" Exclame.

Regrese a ver, esperando una mirada de desaprobación, cuando lo que halle fue una sonrisa.

"Qué bien hermana" Me dijo mientras empezaba abrazarme, me avergoncé un poco ante aquel gesto "Pero, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?" Me preguntó.

"No estoy segura de como reaccionaría" Le conteste "Además me odia, y ya tengo una relación n Duncan. No quisiera arriesgar todo por algo en lo que pudiera fracasar" Le conteste mientras comencé a mirar al suelo.

"Sabes, eso es exactamente lo que pensé cuando le confesé mi amor a Heather" Me contestó Leshawna.

Me quede pasmada por aquello. Heather y Leshawna, no podía imaginarlo.

"¡P-pero ella te odia!" Exclame.

"Odiaba" Me corrigió "Eso es lo que pensaba cuando le estaba por confesar lo que sentía tras terminar 'Total Drama Action, ¿Que pasaría si no me correspondía? ¿Si se burlaba de mí? ¿Qué pensaría su familia al respecto? Todas estas preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza" Tomo aire por un momento "Pero, termino correspondiéndome, pero acordamos seguir peleando para que nadie sospechara nada, ya que su familia no era muy liberal que digamos."

"Entonces, ¿Esa es la razón por la que prefirió el dinero sobre Alejandro?" Le pregunté.

"Exactamente" Me contestó "A lo que quiero llegar, es que no puedes saber si te corresponda o no hasta que selo preguntes. Puedes contárselo y al menos vivir con su rechazo, o pasar el resto de tu vida pensando en '¿Qué pasaría se lo hubiera dicho?' Eso a es tu decisión" Terminó de hablar.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a marcharse de la habitación.

"Gracias" Susurre.

"No hay porque hermana" Dijo mientras se marchaba del cuarto.

Me quede pensando en las palabras de Leshawna. ¿Tendré el valor de contárselo? ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Me querrá? ¿Me rechazara? Todas estas dudas revoloteaban por mi cabeza. Me levante del de la cama, me cambie el traje de baño por mi ropa normal, dispuesta a ir a su habitación. No iba a pasar el resto de mi ida en el 'si hubiera'.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Courtney corriendo. Nunca me haba sentido con tantas ganas de vivir.

Al fin llegue afuera de su habitación. Mi corazón latía a 1000/hr, estaba tan emocionada. Tome un gran suspiro para obtener valor para tocar a su puerta. Finalmente lo hice, oí un 'Espere un momento' del otro lado. Finalmente se abrió la puerta la puerta y se mostro la hispana que tantas ganas tenía de ver. Se veía feliz, pero al ver que era yo, su rostro cambio de alegría a enojo.

"Ah, eres tu besucona -de-novios" Me dijo con ira en su voz "¿Vienes a restregarme tu victoria sobre mi en la cara? No me importa, ya supere al estúpido de Duncan"

"No" Contesté "Vengo a hablar de otras cosas"

"¿Como que?" Me preguntó con la misma ira que hace unos momentos.

"Si me dejaras entrar podría contarte" Le dije un poco nerviosa.

"Esta bien" Me dijo mientras me dejaba entrar a la habitación "Pero que sea rápido"

Me senté en un extremo de la cama, estaba nerviosa, ¿Como se lo diría? ¿Qué pensara?

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo de la cama "¿Que es lo que querías contarme?"

Estaba nerviosa. No sabía como decirlo.

"¿Bienes ah admitir tu culpa y pedirme perdón por robarme a mi novio? Pues te digo que no me importa. Tu y Duncan pueden hacer con su vida lo que quieran, yo ya lo supere y me interesan un comino ustedes dos además…"

"¡Te podrías callar por un momento!" Courtney quedó muda ante lo que dije. Creo que no debí gritarle. Recordé las palabras de Leshawna hacia unos momentos. Tome un aliento para decirle eso.

"Lo que te quiero decir es que… es que… es que" tartamudeé.

"¿Es que eres una perra traicionera roba novios?" Contesto Courtney "Pues eso no va hacer que cambie de opinión hacia t…"

En ese momento tome impulso de dios sabrá donde y la beso en lo labios. Se sentían tan suaves como como siempre lo había soñado. Pero, en vez de corresponder el beso me dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha, lo que me obligó a alejarme.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!" Me preguntó con gran enojo en su voz.

"Eso es lo que quería decirte" Conteste "El que te amo y siempre lo eh echo. Pero hasta ahora tuve el valor de confesarlo"

Regrese a ver a su rostro, esperando un 'Yo también'. Pero lo que vi fue a Courtney riéndose a carcajadas.

"¿Es que acaso crees que soy tan estúpida como para creer eso?" Me preguntó "Y en dado caso de que fuese cierto, ¿Quién te dijo que te correspondería? Además, el ser lesbiana es antinatural y va en contra de toda moral" Dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de risa de su rostro.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Salí corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Courtney sola. Sentía el como las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas. No debí haber puesto tantas esperanzas en esto. La vida no es un jodido cuento de hadas con finales felices para todas sus historias.

Pero entonces recordé que, al menos, aun tenía a Duncan. O podía llegar a reconciliarme con Trent. Puede, que aprendiera a amar a alguno de ellos, y pasar el resto de mi vida como una chica normal debería hacerlo.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Duncan. Iba ah darle una visita sorpresa. Se iba a alegrar tanto. Llegue a su habitación, abrí la manija de su puerta y lo que vi me dejo impactada. Allí estaba en la cama Duncan, Trent, ambos sin camisa, Duncan estando arriba de Trent. Besándolo. Solté un grito dé la impresión, por lo que ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y regresaron a verme.

"¿G-Gwen?" Preguntó nervioso Duncan "C-Creí que te había dicho que te veía mañana"

"¿Q-Que haces aquí?" Preguntó igual de nervioso Trent

"¿Alguien podría explicarme que esta sucediendo aquí?" Pregunte algo molesta. ¿Quién no lo estaría si ve a su novio en 'este' tipo de situación?

Ambos hombres se regresaron a ver el uno al otro con una mirada en la que pude observar de mezcla entre temor, nervios y alivio. Esperen ¿Alivio? ¿Significa que esta no es la primera vez que hacían esto?

"Bueno" Rompí el incomodo silencio "¿No van a decir algo acerca de 'esto'?"

"¿Quieres saber el por qué?" Preguntó Duncan

"Si tuvieras la amabilidad" Le contesté

Duncan tomo un suspiro mientras empezaba a abrazar a Trent. O dios, ¿Pero que es esto?

"Lo que pasa es que nunca te quise realmente" Contestó Duncan "Tras el final de la segunda temporada, me volví el novio de Trent a escondida"

"Pero no queríamos que nadie lo supiera" Continuo Trent. O genial, terminan las oraciones del otro, que meloso. Me da nauseas tanta cursilería

"Por lo que" Prosiguió Duncan "Acordamos que terminaría con Courtney, y se me ocurrió lo del besarte para tener una buena excusa"

Que demonios. Todo este tiempo desperdiciado con el. La oportunidad que perdí, para nada. Bueno, no tengo el derecho de enojare por eso, puesto que hubiera echo lo mismo.

"Perdón si no te lo dijimos antes" Dijo Trent.

"Esta bien" Conteste "No diré nada de lo que vi aquí" Conteste mientras ponía una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro. No necesitaba que vieran mi tristeza.

Decidí salir de la habitación para dejarlos solos. Me dirigí a mi cuarto. Estaba totalmente desconsolada. Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante el programa y lo que ocurrió el día de hoy. Las tres oportunidades que tuve de amar, desperdiciadas y tiradas a la basura por mi estupidez e ingenuidad. Ya no tenía nada por lo cual continuar. Al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto gire de la perilla de la puerta para entrar y me dirigí a buscar entre mi ropa para formar una cuerda con ella; y una silla o un banco en el cual subirme. Al no hallar ninguno, decidí usar la cómoda en la que normalmente esta la lámpara de noche. Me subí en para atar la cuerda formada de ropa al ventilador que va en el techo, mientras enredaba el otro extremo alrededor de mi cuello. Mientras hacía esto me puse a pensar en que el destino es raro. A veces es un maldito cuando cierra una puerta, en otras es bondadoso al abrir una ventana. Pero también, puede bloquear ambas para dejarte morir en la soledad. En mi caso, sería la última de las tres. Finalmente, con mi pierna empujé la cómoda para que la cuerda me ahogara.

**Notas del Autor:  
Sé que el final es malo, pero planeo hacer un segundo capitulo, aunque no estoy seguro del todo. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue malo? Reviews son agradecidos. Si insultas, dime el por que para que pueda mejorar.**


End file.
